Begin Again
by GraceVanPeltFan4ever
Summary: This is a story I wrote based on Track 16: Begin Again from Taylor Swift's album Red. Please read and review, thanks!


**As soon as I heard the song 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift it instantly reminded me of how Grace might feel when she goes on her first date after she kills Craig. I finally decided to write it and I'm happy with how it came out. I'm not sure if I should continue or leave it as a one-shot, what do you think? Please review with your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, Taylor Swift's song Begin Again, or anything else mentioned in the story. **

**Begin Again**

I looked in the mirror, my long auburn hair cascaded down my back like a waterfall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them and slipped on a pair of cream high heels that matched my sweater. Craig never liked when I wore high heels- I thought sadly- But I loved wearing them and I was going too. Craig wasn't here anymore-he deceived me and tried to kill me and Lisbon. He was gone and never coming back. It was time for me to move on. I grabbed my brown purse and headed out of my apartment. I locked the door and put my headphones on. I hit shuffle on my iPhone, and of course the song that came on had to be the one that reminded me of him. He always said he didn't get the song- but I do. I don't even know why his opinion still matters to me; I hate how I still care after everything he did. I walked down the street towards the café Jacob had told me to meet him at. Jacob and I met on a case and we got to talk. We found out we had a lot in common and he asked me out for coffee. I was hesitant but eventually said yes. It was the first time I was going out with someone since_ it_ happened- since I shot and killed my fiancé, since he tried to kill me and Lisbon, since my whole life changed and my world came shattering down onto me, since I found out the man I was going to marry had used me-had never really loved me- had been working for a serial killer. Since I fell apart and was broken, broken by a person who never even cared. But yet I still did. I tried to shake off the memories as I entered the café. I walked in expecting Jacob to be late- just like Craig always was. But I was surprised to see Jacob had gotten there early and was standing and waiting. I nervously walked over, and took a shaky breath- I was about to trust someone again.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hi Grace, you look pretty" He said with a sweet smile.

I blushed and said "Thanks" with a small smile.

I followed him over to a table. He pulled out my chair and helped me in. It was such a sweet thing for him to do. He didn't know how nice that was- but I do. We start talking and I tell him the story about the time Jane bought Lisbon a pony for her birthday. He threw his back laughing like a little kid, it made me smile.

"You're so funny" He said, after I told him some other stories.

I thought it was strange that he thinks I'm funny, Craig never did.

We start talking about music and he laughed when I say I love James Taylor.

"Me too!" He exclaimed laughing.

"I've never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as me" Jacob said

"Well I do" I say laughing.

We talk and tell stories and he doesn't know why I'm acting shy-But I do. Once we leave the café he walked me to my car. I almost told him about Craig but he starts talking about Christmas and how his family watches the same move every year. And I finally decided that the past has past and it's time to move on. I had been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. I thought trust was all fake, and that honesty was just a deception. That love never worked it always failed and you just get hurt again and again. I thought I was alone and that I could never fully love someone again. I thought I was done with love, that it would never happen again but on Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know if you think I should continue!**


End file.
